Roses From Belar IV
by Offin
Summary: One shot: Stuck in Dai Cimaron, working for a man he hates, Conrad questions if his life can get any worse. He gets an answer. Conrad x Yuuri (ConYuu YuuCon mentions) Conrad x Belar IV KKM


Conrad was- in the simplest of words- homesick. Though truly, it ran so much deeper than that.

Conrad hated it in Dai Cimaron.

The air was dry and it was always cold- the very earth itself seemed dead and grey- the sky wasn't any different. The people were a mixture of the dead walking, and fading hope- and all the soldiers were heartless.

Conrad could complain all day about this place he was now stuck in- it was almost funny how he once foolishly and selfishly thought life couldn't get worse after the war, all those years ago.

How wrong he was- it could be so much worse.. back then at least he was with his family, at least he had some support.

But now? He wondered how much worse it could be.

It wasn't like him to complain- or to mope- or to drag his feet and sigh; at least.. not outwardly.

But inwardly? Lately? Conrad was doing all of these things.

Every task Belar gave him, he mentally begrudged.

Every word Belar said, he sighed about.

Every button he had to do up on his Dai Cimarion Captain's Uniform made him depressed.

This place wasn't a country, it was a glorified graveyard with a very pompous grave digger who controlled decrepit, puppet-like grounds keepers.

However, amidst all the gloom- there was a ball of energy- a bright soul who followed Conrad everywhere he went and waited on every word he said.

Conrad... hated it. Hated **him** to be exact.

Belar's nephew- 'Belar IV' was like a (disgusting) puppy, glued to Conrad's boots at all times- and of all the things Conrad hated about Dai Cimaron.. he hated Belar IV the most.

The man was like a disease- a rash.. just.. **ugh,** you'd truly have to spend time with him to know how awful and purely annoying the skinny, girly-voiced man was.

To make things worse- Belar the 4th _adored_ Conrad.

Which was why he was currently following the soldier around, talking to him about all manners of things just to have something to say to the handsome captain of the guard.

"I was thinking of building a garden here- to maybe brighten up the palace grounds? But I can't think of any flowers that are strong enough to survive the winters here." Belar's nephew rambled off, while Conrad marched ahead of him.

"Soil- not winter- nothing can survive the soil." Conrad grunted in reply.

"O-oh.. are you sure-"

"Yes."

"A-alright." Belar said, but quickly changed the subject. "Maybe when it stops snowing-"

"It won't."

"But-"

"It hasn't since I got here and judging by your calendars it won't anytime soon. Especially not this far North." Conrad tried to walk faster, but that didn't seem to deter Belar IV in the slightest.

Though thankfully, Belar IV seemed to fall quiet for a moment.

 _'He keeps cutting down everything I say..'_ Belar IV thought to himself, a bit saddened. _'Is he upset? Maybe he's not feeling well- should I make him tea, or soup? Does he even like tea or soup?'_

Really.. he only wanted to make Conrart smile, the man only ever smiled around his uncle- the king.. but why? It wasn't like his uncle was nice to Conrart.

Why his uncle **wasn't** nice to Conrart was a mystery to him- Conrart was incredible, beautiful, charming and just all around wonderful.

He was kind.. or at least he use to be when he first got here.. and just so _dreamy._

He had soft chocolaty-auburn hair, honey eyes that sparkled with silver and a voice like smooth velvet...

Belar IV sighed wistfully- he had to admit to himself that Conrad was everything he wanted and more. But the man just didn't seem interested in anything he did or said.. perhaps- he would have to be more direct? It was frightening.. but worth a shot.

"Conrart-" Belar said hesitantly, "I think you're very beautiful and.. Well, will you please allow me to court you?"

Conrad stopped dead in his tracks causing Belar to almost bump into him. "Ah-! C-Conrart...?"

"Uh- uhhhh..."

Conrad's (current) worst nightmare was playing out.

Belar's creepy nephew WAS infatuated with him and was now taking it a step further by cutting right to the chase and asking permission to court him. Conrad was so stunned he didn't know what to say to escape the situation- his mind felt waterlogged as breathing became difficult.

"I- I.. your uncle.." Conrad turned around to face the mouse-like man.

"He's- he won't.." Conrad cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders. "He won't allow it."

"But.. Uncle? Why?"

"Because-" Conrad sighed, rubbing his temples. "It's.. not proper- you're a prince and I'm a soldier."

Thank Shinou his brain began to function-

"I'm not a prince- my mother wasn't royalty- she was a peer.. I'm considered in title to be a non-royal peer but since I'm the only child of the current line I'm-"

"Okay- alright- it's just- I thought-"

"So, now that you know? Will you allow me to treat you?"

"I.." Conrad saw the jaws of no escape closing in on him, "I- I guess-"

"Oh! I'm so excited!" Belar IV gasped, clapping his hands over his mouth before throwing them around Conrad in a hug.

"You won't regret it-! After your duties tomorrow, I'll take you into town, alright?"

"..."

Conrad couldn't say anything, his lungs were frozen, his face set in a grimace as the young man chattered on before running away.

What had he done?

He had somehow gotten sucked into.. going to town with that man? On the pretense of courting? Conrad was wrong yet again. How stupid of him to think that it couldn't be worse!

 _'How much worse could it be?'_

Conrad now knew the answer to this question with stunning clarity:

Belar IV in love with you worse- now courting you worse- **he's probably going to try to kiss you, worse.**

The downhill journey of his life was rolling faster and faster, and Conrad could only watch it go in horror and regret.

He almost wished he just wouldn't wake up tomorrow to see it.


End file.
